Convergente
by Miguel de Arcangel
Summary: Nacida en Cordialidad. Oyente de un fuerte rumor sobre un ataque inminente de los Divergentes. Un unico deseo, vengar a su familia. Alexandra se verá forzada a derrotar a los mayores obstáculos de su vida. Ella no tiene fuerza, pero no está sola en su lucha contra la locura de la Divergencia de levantarse contra el régimen actual. ¿En quien confías en tiempos de guerra?
1. Chapter 1

Añoro esos días los cuales me despertaba en mi habitación y los rayos de luz inundaban mi cara por las cortinas y me despertaba tan alegre que no podía parar de sonreír por la mañana. Me levantaba de mi cama y notando como mis pies tocaban el frio suelo, iba rápidamente hacia el cuarto de baño.

Encendía la luz y conseguía ver el baño lleno de baldosas blancas por el suelo, por las paredes y en el techo incluso. Llenaba la bañera de un agua algo caliente y me entretenía bastante viendo como subía el agua. Siempre me han distraído mucho las cosas más tontas, El recorrido de un caracol en las hojas de las hortalizas, las nubes que pasaban tan lentamente por el cielo azul, e incluso ver al abuelo regar las plantas, eso sí que era lento, pero conseguía entretenerme aún más con las historias de su juventud, y aunque siga sin saber de qué facción era antes, se que hizo bien en decantarse por la nuestra, Cordialidad.

Cordialidad es indispensable para mi ciudad, es toda la agricultura y ganadería de toda esta región y guardián de la puerta de acceso que aunque siempre tiene que estar cerrada, fue abierta forzadamente por esos "divergentes". Personas cuyos cerebros no se decantan por una única opción de las cinco facciones existentes.

Esos divergentes son los causantes de que mi facción esté en la ruina, de que abnegación nos quitase derechos por haber perdido la puerta, de que osadía se burle más de nosotros, de que viva ahora mismo en uno de los grandes centros de acogida de Cordialidad, de que Erudición se niegue a ayudarnos. Porque ¿si no tenemos prácticamente recursos, como vamos a comerciar con las demás facciones?

Pero lo peor de todo, es que fueron los causantes de que mi padre desapareciese, vi como esos divergentes se lo llevaban a rastras. No era ni parte del ejército del lugar, solo era un hogareño que trabajaba humildemente junto a mi madre y mantenía un hogar estructurado.

No, esos malditos divergentes tuvieron que estropear mi vida, tuvieron que destruir todo lo que tenía mi familia.

Mamá dice que deje de pensar en ellos, que ya se fueron, que no volverán a estar aquí. Pero continuamente, Erudición recibe ataques de mucha gente a favor de los divergentes. Cada día me levanto para ir al instituto el cual está en la frontera de Erudición y Cordialidad, dónde vamos todos los chicos que no somos Eruditos o que no tenemos mucho dinero, y prácticamente siempre, viene algún loco de esos gritando frases como "_¡Viva la divergencia!_" entre muchas otras que se escuchan mientras estamos en el patio.

En ese momento pensaba en los pocos días que faltaban para la elección de facción. Siempre he soñado en estudiar una gran carrera en Erudición, pero mi amor por Cordialidad me ha hecho difícil ese objetivo, quiero quedarme en mi facción y aunque cueste quiero conseguir esa meta, quiero levantar mi facción sea como sea, cueste lo que cueste. Pero ahora, no puedo ni costearme una universidad media.

Y despertándome por la mañana un frio día de Octubre, me comienzo a desnudar para ir al baño que tiene la habitación que comparto con mi madre, que ahora mismo debe de estar trabajando en el campo como agricultora. Al encender el agua, noto como las gotas chocan contra mi rostro bajándose por mi cuerpo y llegando al suelo de la fría bañera. Empiezo a enjabonarme mi pelo, que aunque me guste bastante largo, el cual llega hasta mi cintura y un poco más, es algo trabajoso. Sin darme cuenta, impido con el pie que el agua se cuele y así, la bañera empieza a llenarse poco a poco mientras enjabono mi pelo. Ya llevo cerca de diez minutos en la ducha, no tengo que gastar mucha agua, no es cada vez más cara, pero aún así hay que ahorrar lo máximo. Cierro la ducha y comienzo a secarme rápidamente, para darme cuenta que mi madre me ha sacado la ropa antes de irse. La observo y veo que son de mis mejores prendas, y aunque sean para mañana, ya están preparadas. Ya lo recuerdo, hoy es el examen o test, como lo prefieran llamar de la elección de facción.

Claramente me decantaré por Cordialidad, así que este test no tiene mucho sentido, lo único que hace es molestar.

Cuando salgo de mi piso bajo rápidamente las escaleras, me encuentro algunos vecinos que saludo y ellos igual a mí, con una amplia sonrisa. Tengo que dejar de recordar el pasado, tengo que tranquilizarme.

Salgo del edificio y esperando el tranvía oigo unos pasos detrás de mí y unas manos que se apoyan en mis hombros.

-Buenos días pequeña Alex- Me giré rápidamente y pude observar a un chico con el pelo negro, tenía la misma edad que yo, e íbamos juntos al mismo instituto y aunque fuese de Erudición y sacase muy buenas notas, sus padres no tenían dinero como para proporcionarle un instituto del centro. Vestía una camisa de manga corta de un color cielo abierta con que se podía ver que llevaba una camiseta azul marino. Unos tejanos azules del mismo tono que la camiseta que llevaba hasta su calzado. Kevin.

-¿Pequeña Alex? Si solo me sacas unas…- Noté como tenía que mirar hacia arriba para dirigirme a él. Anteriormente sólo media un poco más que yo, diez centímetros o un poco más. Actualmente me saca casi dos cabezas.-Vale, puedo haber crecido menos que tú, pero eso también puede ser útil.

-Pues no veo para qué. Tan solo veo una chica que como no abra un poco más el libro de matemáticas las suspenderá. Y supongo que no quieres eso.

- Supongo lo mismo, pero es muy aburrido, triángulos y buscar a una X que se pierde cada dos por tres.- Tampoco iba a suspender esa asignatura, pero sí que no era de las más fuertes que tenía. Las clases que mejor me iban eran Biología y Gimnasia. En las demás no sobresalía, pero tampoco sacaba suspensos.

-¿Nerviosa por el test de mañana? Piensa que repercute directamente en nuestras vidas.

-Huy si, nerviosísima. Estoy temblando. Yo sé que elegiré Cordialidad, no sé a qué viene tanta tontería.- Contesté no sin antes mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

-Vaya, hubiese sido genial tenerte en Erudición. Pero te iré a ver de vez en cuando te lo juro.- Me respondía rápidamente sin borrar esa sonrisa de su cara bonita.

-Dudo de que te acuerdes. Eres muy listo e inteligente, pero un fracaso en la memoria.

-Mira, intentaré convencerte hoy mismo. Iremos al museo de astronomía sé que te encantará.

Le miré incrédula. ¿Desde cuando se preocupaba tanto este chico de que escogiera yo? Nunca había puesto tanto interés. Aunque no me disgusta la idea, siempre me ha gustado perderme en un cielo estrellado.

-Sabes que mi idea no cambiará. Pero te acompaño, necesito distraerme, estos días casi no he dormido.

-¿Serán los nervios?

-No creo Kevin…- Respondí cuando llegó el autobús delante de nosotros.

Al pagar el ticket del autobús, caminé casi hasta el final y me agarré de una de las barandillas. Tenía ganas de llegar al instituto, de encontrarme nuevamente con todos. Tengo que olvidarme del tema de los divergentes… Ya se fueron… Y sólo molestan de vez en cuando.

Ese de vez en cuando volvió a ser hoy. Un señor vestido con un esmoquin negro y un sombrero de copa del mismo color esperaba sentado la misma parada que Kevin y yo.

Salimos los tres prácticamente juntos y observo como el señor se coloca enfrente de la puerta de hierro de la escuela sin moverse.

-¿Quién crees que será esa persona?- Preguntaba cuando nos alejamos bastante de la entrada del instituto

-Ni idea. No creo que sea nadie con quien debamos toparnos.- Kevin me respondió no sin antes colocarme un brazo rodeándome los hombros y aumentando el paso para que yo también lo hiciese.

-No creo que sea peligroso.

-No lo puedes saber, y no quiero que lo averigües tampoco.

Llegamos a nuestra clase y nos sentamos en los pupitres hablando con nuestros compañeros de que tal había ido nuestro fin de semana. Para cuando llevábamos veinte minutos hablando, de los cuales hace quince que tendríamos que haber comenzado la clase, nos dirigimos algunos a la sala del director.

-No creo que le haya pasado nada a la profesora.

-Lo mismo digo pero más vale asegurarse Victoria.- Kevin avanzaba a mi lado con su sonrisa de siempre.

En cuanto salimos de nuestra clase, oímos una fuerte explosión produciéndose en el piso de abajo.

El suelo empieza a temblar y a partirse.

Empezamos a correr rápidamente y Victoria tropezándose se cae al suelo. Puedo ver como el suelo que le rodea se destruye cayendo ella en las enormes llamas del primer piso.

Oigo otra explosión delante de nosotros, estamos rodeados. Miro a Kevin y le veo con los ojos bien abiertos.

Victoria era su antigua novia, ya no lo eran por problemas familiares pero siempre supe que Kevin sentía algo por ella aunque no lo demostrase y aunque fuese tan cariñoso, como lo era con ella en esos tiempos, con otras personas. Una de esas era yo.

-¡Kevin corre! ¡Tenemos que huir!- le zarandeo por la espalda intentando que me haga caso.

Le grito pero veo que no sirve para nada. Miro al suelo y empieza a quebrarse como el que estaba debajo de Victoria. Agarro rápidamente a Kevin y me lanzo sobre él empujándole hasta la pared estando a salvo, por el momento, los dos.

Me mira con ojos muy vidriosos. No creo que vaya a llorar pero para eso estoy yo. Puedo ver por la ventana como un loco grita y levanta un cartel que tiene dibujado un símbolo.

Un círculo negro grueso donde por debajo salen dos flechas, también gruesas, que se separan al estar momentáneamente juntas, una hacia el oeste y otra al este.

Es el símbolo de la Divergencia.

No puedo hacer otra cosa que recordar a Papá.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Volví a dirigir mi cabeza a Kevin. ¿Pero en que estaba pensando?

-¿¡Pero qué crees que haces!?-Le agarré rápidamente de las solapas del uniforme azul.

-¿A… A que te refieres?

-¡Has estado a punto de morir idiota!

Veo como en el patio empiezan a reunirse más gente con los mismos carteles y por lo que supongo con la misma ideología que el primero. Empezaron a venir con antorchas, otros con horcas, los últimos con armas. El ejército osado empieza a intervenir después de los primeros diez minutos. Los soldados están bien entrenados en no utilizar las armas en el primer momento como les gustaría a ellos, en la anterior guerra hará ya unos doce años aproximadamente, los soldados aparecían por todos los campos de conreo, salían de detrás de los arboles. Solo veíamos uniformes negros con armas del mismo color azabache que soltaban balas sin pensarlo antes.

Muchas de las bajas civiles fueron por fuego amigo. Los divergentes eran muchos y muy dispersos, no estaban bien armados, pero la guerrilla que los acompañaba, esos sí que tenían armas. Tanto cuchillos como pistolas o escopetas, metralletas de diversos tipos… esas son algunas de todas armas son las que yo divisé. Tenía 4 años cuando estalló el escape.

Los divergentes se alzaron de un día para otro y forzaron la puerta de Cordialidad con todo lo que tenían, su objetivo era entrar en la sala de control. Desde allí controlaban toda la electricidad de Cordialidad. Entraron enseguida. La seguridad no era buena, y la guerrilla entretenía fácilmente a los osados que solo pensaban en matar, no pensaban en proteger la sala de control.

Pero esta guerra no empezó y acabo en esos pocos días. La guerra y las matanzas llevaban meses, desde que ese chico divergente decidió crear una propia facción para ellos. Sabiendo que ocurriría lo que ha pasado, sabiendo que se cobrarían tantas vidas, él solo pensaba en ello, no en las personas que murieron.

Ni como dejaría a toda la ciudad en la ruina.

Kevin y yo comenzamos a correr como todos los otros alumnos. Mi pregunta es porqué la toman siempre con este instituto. Empezamos a bajar las escaleras de emergencia mientras suenan las sirenas de los bomberos.

En cuanto se oye la primera bala, todo sonido desaparece y se escucha un inquietante silencio. No, otra matanza no.

Las armas suenan sin parar y los alumnos y alumnas empiezan a correr y a chillar por todas partes, nadie pone orden ni nadie piensa en hacerlo. Varios salen por la entrada para observar como los soldados, quienes han tenido pocas bajas, empiezan a rodear a los divergentes y a dejarlos sin armas.

La situación empieza a estar más controlada. Los divergentes ya sólo les quedan los insultos, las amenazas vacías y varias mentiras. ¿Cuando ha estado toda la ciudad en contra de la divergencia?

En cuanto se dieron los primeros casos evidentes de la divergencia, se formó un revuelo impresionante, la gente se extrañaba, nadie estaba preparado para los divergentes. Pero todo ese problema acabó y las personas aceptaron a la divergencia. Nadie sabía el porqué sucedía esto pero no afectaba ni a la economía ni al trabajo, finalmente se dejó como un pensamiento que podría suceder normalmente y de forma voluntaria.

Kevin y yo nos vamos alejando. Quería olvidarme de los malditos divergentes, pero si cada vez que lo intento pasa cualquier cosa con ellos por en medio, nunca lo conseguiré.

Han dado por terminadas las clases, y los estudiantes empiezan a irse rápidamente, nadie duda en dirigirse a casa de forma directa. Pensaba hacer lo mismo, me voy a la parada de autobús cuando noto que alguien posa sus manos en mis hombros.

-¿Pensabas irte sin cumplir la promesa?-Volvía a ser Kevin quien me agarraba, tiene que dejar esa manía suya de acercarse por detrás a todo aquel que le rodea.

-¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado? Si.

-Lo siento pero me has dicho que quieres olvidarte de todo esto. Si vas a casa solo lo recordarás, déjame intentar que sonrías un poco.

-Bueno, pero pagas la entrada.-Comienzo a irme poco a poco hacia el observatorio.

-Tacaña…

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que el cielo nocturno es de lo más precioso que podría haber en este simple mundo que vivimos los dos.

-Pues lo que acabas de decir me parece más largo que "tacaña".-No puedo evitar reírme, siempre consigue hacerlo. Es de las pocas personas en las que puedo confiar plenamente.

Llegamos en aproximadamente media hora al observatorio. No me he dado cuenta pero, ¿Cómo puede estar tan contento en este mismo momento? Victoria está gravemente herida, posiblemente… no, no nos pongamos en lo peor.

-¿Has visto a Victoria?- Me paro de repente con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Si… La he visto huir con otras chicas. Parecía haberse roto la pierna. No podía caminar bien. Me alegro y es un milagro que haya sobrevivido.- Le veo sonreír levemente mientras se para.

No puedo evitar ponerme alegre. Nunca le he visto deprimido y nunca quiero verlo. Solamente que esté tan feliz como siempre. Le agarro de la mano y dedicándole una sonrisa volvemos a caminar. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que somos pareja.

El observatorio queda en lo alto de una de las colinas más altas de la ciudad. Erudición y Osadía son las facciones más extensas que existen. Erudición para sus fábricas y sus universidades, y Osadía para sus campos de entrenamiento.

-Bienvenida al Observatorio mi querida Alexandra.

-Es verdaderamente enorme.- Me quedé impresionada desde la primera vista de ese gran edificio blanco.

-Gran parte de la parte de telescopio es una lente enorme.

-¿No podremos usar el telescopio grande verdad?

-¿Tienes un máster y una especialización en astronomía?

-No me dieron el título por poco.-Dije cruzándome de brazos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pues nada, pídeselo y entrarás fácilmente.

Entramos al Observatorio y la primera planta estaba llena de varios gráficos y otros diagramas que por más que intentaba, no tenía ni el menor sentido. O yo al menos no lo entendía bien.

Kevin empezó a explicarme cada artefacto no sin antes leer la descripción de cada uno.

-Yo quiero ver las estrellas.- Le miré con una cara de pena, consiguiendo tocarle la fibra sensible.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…- Me agarró de la mano y me lleva hasta otra sala.- Cuando sean las ocho de la noche podremos usarlos, mientras esperaremos.

Miré la hora y quedaban unos veinte minutos. Comencé a moverme por el Observatorio y vi una sala dónde descansaba una enorme esfera que representaba la Tierra.

-Las zonas verdes, amarillas o naranjas representan los continentes, mientras que las zonas azules en todos sus tonos representan los mares, los océanos, ríos y toda masa de agua. Ven sígueme, sabes que la Biología y la Química son las ciencias que mas me gustan. Pues te explicaré algunas cosillas.

Me agarró del brazo y comenzamos a correr unas escaleras hasta subir a la plataforma donde veíamos la esfera que representaba la Tierra. Empezó a explicarme las bases de la biología, parte de los ecosistemas. Le miré a su cara y vi como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Me resulta bastante extraño encontrarte aquí Alex, normalmente estos sitios te causarían alergia.

-Resultabas bastante mono antes de que dijeras esta estupidez.- Me tapó enseguida mi boca con su mano y me atrajo atrás, hasta la pared de la plataforma.

Se puso el dedo índice en los labios pidiéndome silencio y nos asomamos un poco hacia la esfera viendo a dos personas en la base de esta hablando. Aunque susurrasen la habitación estaba construida de tal manera que se oía perfectamente desde donde estábamos.

Uno de los hombres era el señor con el esmoquin y el sombrero de copa negros que nos encontramos esta mañana en el autobús. Estaban hablando de Osadía y de las continuas batallas que tenían con la divergencia.

El señor de esmoquin agarro fuertemente al otro que sostenía una maleta con la misma cara inexpresiva.

-Escúchame bien, los divergentes nunca dejarán de atacar la ciudad hasta que Abnegación renuncie al poder y Osadía deje las armas. Si él les sigue diciendo atacad, lo harán. Cada vez hay más divergentes y más gente que está a favor de ellos. ¿De verdad crees que aunque sea su hija va a dejar la ciudad en nuestras manos? ¿No crees que ya habrán pensado en ello? Ese hombre no conoce ni siquiera a su familia. Cuando atacaron los divergentes Se dio cuenta de que la divergencia era el único arreglo que podría tener la ciudad. Tendría que ser, algo convergente. Donde todos estén unidos bajo un mismo ideal. Tú también sabes que la idea de las facciones era una estupidez, y aún así no dijiste nada a tu padre.

-Yo tenía diez años, once como mucho- El otro hombre se deshizo del agarre y se alejó un poco.- ¿Crees que sabía lo que pasaría con la división? Pero todas las ciudades que quedaron después de la guerra decidieron adoptar este sistema, era la única manera de que todos nos ayudáramos mutuamente. Se suponía que terminaría con el tema de la divergencia pero parece ser que ellos no han querido esperar más para la unión de las facciones y creen que la guerra será más rápida.

-Y será mucho más rápida. Será mucho más sangrienta. Y la pueden ganar fácilmente.

-¿Pero porque han empezado a atacar esa zona?- Enseguida me interesó muchísimo más esa conversación. ¿Porqué atacan Cordialidad, que tenemos que les interese tanto?

-Porque Cordialidad está hecha un asco y la pueden destruir fácilmente. ¿Y qué pasaría si Cordialidad es destruida? Pues que tendrán acceso para salir y para entrar como les dé la gana a la ciudad. Por eso la guerrilla aumenta, porque la gente quiere salir de la ciudad y ven la divergencia como el método más sencillo.

Todo tenía sentido. Pero entonces, Cordialidad depende totalmente de Osadía en estos momentos. Necesitamos un ejército con el que defendernos, por ello llegan tan rápido cuando hay cualquier problema. Entonces si quiero ayudar a Cordialidad…

Tendré que ser una osada…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Salimos del Observatorio tan pronto como hicieron esos dos hombres. La conversación no duró mucho más, y se fueron sin dirigirse ni la mirada cada uno para un lado. Kevin y yo nos esperamos unos minutos hasta que se largaron del lugar. Ya era muy tarde y decidimos irnos.

Yo una osada, solo pensaba en ello. No podía hablarlo con nadie, ya que si no tendría que contar todo lo que me ha pasado en el maldito edificio blanco que dejamos ahora. Miro al cielo nocturno olvidando de lo que ha ocurrido y intentando disfrutar de este paseo.

Caminando tranquilamente falta poco para llegar a la bifurcación de Cordialidad y Erudición. Desearía que este camino fuese más largo, quiero quedarme un rato así con un silencio tranquilo y alguna conversación con Kevin.

-No creo que la divergencia pueda contra las cinco facciones enteras.- ¿De verdad me lo está diciendo? Me siento algo mejor al oír eso.- Estamos hablando del ejercito de Osadía y la tecnología de Erudición.

Eso es cierto, Abnegación, Verdad y Cordialidad no pueden hacer mucho en tiempos de guerra. Abnegación sigue con la ayuda a todo el mundo y algo hacen. Cordialidad aunque tenga los mínimos recursos los envía a Osadía. Y Verdad… bueno, nunca he sabido con certeza qué diantres hace Verdad.

-Si lo piensas, los ataques de divergentes han ido aumentando cada vez más.- Empecé otra conversación con él, me gusta el silencio pero no tanto.

-Pero Osadía siempre ha conseguido repeler esos ataques.

-Y cada vez les cuesta más.

-Porque cada vez hay menos gente que se apunte en Osadía. En Historia vimos que hace años, cuando los divergentes se alzaron por primera vez, que no fue cuando atravesaron la puerta, Osadía tenía tan pocos soldados que tuvo que crear un nuevo tratado. Un tratado que obligaba que doscientos cincuenta adolescentes de cada facción sin contar Osadía porque ya entrenarían a los suyos, debieran formar parte de Osadía durante todo un año. El año siguiente podrían volver, los que siguiesen vivos, a sus casas y cada facción debería volver a dar doscientos cincuenta adolescentes más.

-Pe… Pero eso es algo muy cruel. Demasiado cruel, Abnegación no lo permi…- No me dejó ni terminar la frase.

-Abnegación fue la primera en aceptar esa propuesta, por ello Verdad sigue existiendo, porque así pueden instruir a la guerra muchos adolescentes más.

Qué cosa más horrorosa, no puedo ni pensarlo. Muchos chicos y chicas siendo forzados a entrar en guerra por su ciudad. No sabía eso, solo sabía que esa guerra duró unos diez años. Si cada año entraban en Osadía mil adolescentes extras, unos diez mil fueron obligados a luchar.

-Y… ¿Cuántos muertos hubieron?- No pude caminar, ese tema me había llegado hasta el corazón y me lo apretaba con fuerza.

-Del extra murieron más de tres mil quinientas personas. Más de un tercio… Ellos no estaban ni verdaderamente preparados como los Osados de verdad. Y esos solo fueron los que murieron en los campos de batalla. Luego vienen las muertes de los que volvieron a casa con heridas mortales o infecciones.

-¡Basta! No… no quiero saber más…- Las lagrimas me volvían a brotar. Noté como Kevin me abrazaba y no pensaba en otra cosa que en abrazarle también mientras comenzaba a nevar un poco.

-Tranquila, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y vieron la estupidez que fue aquello. Mira, está nevando. ¿Te encanta verdad?

Asentí y miré al cielo sintiendo como me caían los pequeños copos helados y finalmente chocaban contra mi rostro deshaciéndose por el calor que emanaba mi cuerpo.

Volvimos a caminar lentamente y en el horizonte vi una enorme luz naranja en mi distrito. No sabía lo que era, tampoco le di mucha importancia, ya lo vería cuando llegase, no quería correr ahora.

Llegamos a la bifurcación Cordialidad-Erudición y noté como seguíamos caminando los dos hacia cordialidad.

-¿No te diriges a Erudición?

-Después de lo que te he contado no creo que me pueda ir con el karma limpio.- Me miró y me sonrió levemente. Puede que no sonriese tanto como otros días en ese mismo momento, pero nunca vi una sonrisa tan veraz.-Te acompañaré hasta casa y volveré rápidamente a Erudición. No te preocupes.

Seguimos caminando hacia mi casa y poco a poco pude ver las llamas, varios edificios de Cordialidad estaban ardiendo y muchos gritos destruían el silencio que reinaba en el paseo.

No puedo creer esto, primero arde la escuela, luego el Observatorio, la historia de la primera guerra de la divergencia y ahora…

Ahora arde el lugar donde yo vivo.

-E… En ese… En ese edificio vivo yo…- No lo entiendo, hoy no puedo aguantar más. Si antes he llorado ahora voy a llorar mucho más.

Empezamos a correr sin parar, necesito saber si mi familia está bien, necesito saber que mamá está bien. Llegamos en menos de diez minutos hasta donde vivo y las llamas salen de todas las ventanas. Miro a mí alrededor y veo más edificios en llamas. Gente llorando en las calles y los bomberos entran con las mangueras a mano y van sacando a los civiles. Finalmente cae el techo del edificio y los últimos bomberos caen. Empiezan a hablar de que varias personas han quedado atrapadas en los edificios.

La gente empieza a irse lo más seguro es que vayan a reunirse con sus familiares. Aunque exista la división desde la escapada de los divergentes empezaron a trabajar unidos aunque siempre cada facción busca su propio beneficio.

Han hablado de los posibles culpables. Y nada de posibles, acaba de haber otra explosión y se vuelven a oír los gritos y las aclamaciones de la divergencia… Maldita guerrilla…

La gente se va caminando y la plaza empieza a vaciarse. Los bomberos han apagado las llamas y comentan a los que aún estamos que la primera y la segunda planta aún no lo ha quemado todo. Podría encontrar mis cosas allí antes de que lo roben. Entro en el edificio pensando que mi madre hará lo mismo, necesito estar entre sus brazos algo de tiempo. Esta mañana lo único que hemos hecho es mirarnos y sonreírnos, no le he dado un abrazo ni nada, necesito uno ahora mismo.

Subo al primer piso, la decimocuarta habitación a la izquierda y cuando entro me quedo parada, Kevin a mi lado se tapa enseguida la boca a punto de vomitar. MI madre yacía muerta y quemada en medio de la habitación. Ella es la única que podía entrar aquí y es la única que lleva ese colgante. Tiene las piernas y los brazos quemados. No la oigo respirar, no la veo respirar, directamente no la siento ni viva. Esto me da un fuerte shock. Agarro una mochila y con la cabeza cabizbaja empiezo a recoger algunas cosas. Necesito irme de aquí. Guardo algo de ropa, todo lo que tenía, el dinero que yo guardaba, y muchas cosas más.

Veo otra vez a mi madre y veo que en la mano lleva el colgante que ha pasado por todas las generaciones de mi familia. Lo agarro suavemente y llorando me lo guardo. Las lágrimas caen desde mis ojos al suelo. Sigo sin hacer ningún ruido y aparte no oigo nada. Todo lo que veo empieza a humedecerse por las lágrimas. Salgo de la habitación y avanzo poco a poco. Comienzo a escuchar mis pisadas y en mi cabeza las voces de todos los muertos. Pensé que mi madre ahora me ayudaría a que comenzásemos de nuevo las dos. Pero sola no podré hacer nada.

Abro la puerta del edificio y comienzo a caminar por la calle sin rumbo fijo. Kevin a mi lado ni sonreía ni nada.

-Alex… esto… lo siento mucho…-Seguíamos caminando y de vez en cuando me decía cualquier cosa de las que se dicen cuando se pierde a un ser querido.

-Ya…

-¿Y… que vas a hacer… ahora?

-Te… tengo que pensar. Tengo que… ir a casa de algún familiar a ver si… puedo dormir esta noche. Mañana después del test me iré a Osadía y comen…

-Espera, espera, espera. ¿Osadía?

Giro la cabeza y comienzo a caminar. No aguanto más, este día ha comenzado como uno cualquiera, y ha terminado con la muerte de mi madre. No puedo aguantar más. Me caigo de rodillas en ese momento llorando sin parar, me apoyo a la pared con la espalda.

-¿Por qué ibas a ir a Osadía?

-¿Por qué iba a quedarme en Cordialidad? ¿Crees que me queda algo?-Le miré con la cara toda llorosa y empiezo a secarme las lagrimas.

-Pero… Alex…-Vi como se sienta a mi lado. Siempre consigue animarme o consolarme, pero en este momento no puedo ni sonreír.

Me abraza levemente abrazándolo yo con la misma fuerza. Me aleja un poco y me seca las lágrimas con su manga de la camisa.

-No llores ahora. Te conozco desde hace muchos años, sé que tú eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas.-Me vuelvo a sentar intentando tranquilizarme poco a poco.-Por hoy te vienes a mi casa a dormir, que yo sepa no tienes ningún familiar en Erudición y es la facción que tienes más cerca. Venga vamos.

-¿De verdad podría quedarme en tu casa? ¿No es demasiado tarde ya?- Me levante en cuanto lo hizo él y me puse a su lado.

-Por supuesto, más de una vez has venido a mi casa y ya conoces a mi familia.

Comenzamos a caminar y en poco tiempo llegamos hasta Erudición. Toda la facción iluminada siempre consigue sorprenderme. Los edificios son los más lujosos y espléndidos de toda la ciudad.

Caminando otros diez minutos llegamos a un varios bloques de piso y subiendo unas escaleras llegamos hasta su casa. Su familia me recibió rápidamente y intentando consolarme me dejaron alojarme en su casa. Pusieron un colchón en el suelo de la habitación de Kevin donde ahí dormiría él mientras que él me ofrecía su cama. En cuanto se fue él de la habitación comencé a ponerme el pijama y coloqué la otra ropa dentro de la bolsa que había recogido antes. Después de cenar apagamos la luz y nos pusimos a dormir.

-Mu… muchas gracias Kevin…- Me tapé más con la manta y me puse a dormir.

-De nada pero… ¿de verdad vas a ir a Osadía?

-Amo demasiado a Cordialidad… tengo que protegerla con todo lo que tenga… Y no tengo nada…

-¿Y por eso prefieres ir a la guerra?- Me giré rápidamente, me asusté bastante, pero si es la mejor manera de ayudar a Cordialidad… lo haré.

-Sé que podría morir pero…-Me levanté de la cama estando frente suyo- lo prefiero a no ayudar a Cordialidad. Esos divergentes ya me han quitado a mi padre, y hoy a mi madre… No puedo aguantar más…

-No te puedo dejar que vayas tú sola a un campo de batalla.

-No puedes hacer nada Kevin…

-Te demostraré lo que puedo llegar a hacer, puedo sorprenderte más de lo que parece.

Se volvió a tumbar pero no podía pensar en nada más, comenzaré mañana en Osadía… Una cordial como osada… Nunca había oído eso…

Tengo que tener coraje… no tengo nada más.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Me levanté y me comencé a vestir no sin antes fijarme durante un buen rato si Kevin estaba dormido antes. Al verlo con los ojos bien cerraditos seguí vistiéndome poniéndome mi ropa interior y finalmente el vestido que preparó mi madre para este día, una blusa amarilla para recordar a mi facción por siempre, eso me sería verdaderamente útil ahora que voy a ser osada. Me la regaló mi madre. No puedo dejar de pensar en ello. No puedo llorar más, no me quedan más lágrimas de las que solté ayer. Comienzo a abrocharme la blusa blanca y oigo una risa detrás de mí.

-Así que ropa interior blanca. Será importante para el futuro.

-¿¡Pero qué dices pervertido!?-Me giro rápidamente y con la cara toda roja me cubro con las sabanas de su cama.

-¿Tú sabes lo que significa que una chica esté desnuda en mi habitación más aún en mi cama?- No aguantó más y su risa aumentó bastante. Me seguí vistiendo hasta tener toda la ropa puesta. No podía reírme, pero una pequeña sonrisa sí que me sacó.- ¿Lo ves? He vuelto a conseguir que sonrías.

Eso es cierto, lo ha vuelto a conseguir.

Bajo a la cocina y viendo que sus padres han salido, comenzamos a preparar el desayuno, unas tostadas y dos vasos de zumo de naranja. Desayunamos y bajamos a la calle dirigiéndonos al instituto. Hoy es el día de elección de facción. Primero nos harán un test del cual siempre he querido saber de qué trata, pero al parecer cuando lo terminas siempre te obligas a callarte el procedimiento del test a la gente que no lo haya hecho aún.

Comentar el test con menores de dieciséis años es un delito, no muy grave pero lo sigue siendo. Se han dado pocos casos y los chicos y chicas que lo escucharon fueron bien tratados para hacerles olvidar aquello.

Cuando se olvida cualquier tema, siempre se olvida algo más. No puedo imaginarme como sería mi vida si por ejemplo por error me hiciesen olvidarme de mis amigos, o de mi familia, o de cualquier cosa que sea verdaderamente importante para mí.

Vamos caminando a la parada del bus que cogemos siempre para llegar al instituto, y al llegar a la puerta metálica de nuestro instituto, se para un nuevo autobús con el nombre de nuestra escuela. Un bus con dos plantas y asientos para cientos de personas. Eso no puede girar bien por la carretera.

A los quince minutos más otros diez por la recogida y la espera de que todos los alumnos subiesen, ya que algunos estaban esperando en clase, llegamos por fin a un recinto de Erudición. Podríamos haber ido directos pero nunca se sabe donde se va a producir el evento. Ahora mismo son las nueve y media de la mañana, en unos cinco minutos se anunciará por toda la ciudad el lugar exacto para que todo el mundo pueda ver la elección de facción de nuestro instituto. Las piernas empiezan a temblarme y mis nervios salen por fin a luz. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza la escena de ayer con la muerte de mi madre. Mamá, te necesito ahora mismo aquí. Quiero que sepas el porqué de mi elección, el porqué de que me vaya a Osadía.

Nos hacen entrar en una sala esférica salvo por el suelo y totalmente blanca. De la puerta del fondo acceden cinco personas, cuatro chicos y una chica. Esa chica es la hermana de Kevin, Ariadna. Rubia y con unos bondadosos ojos verdes siempre me ayudó en todos los problemas que tuve, ya sean académicos o de cómo debería portarse una dama. Tampoco es que le hiciera mucho caso en ninguno de los dos casos, pero me divertía mucho con ella. Siempre saca a fuera su ímpetu y sus emociones.

-¡Kevin! ¡Alexandra! ¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Estáis nerviosos?- Gritando una Ariadna demasiado emocionada mientras agitaba los brazos, nos hacía reír a los noventa alumnos que éramos con dieciséis años.

-Señorita Hecox por favor cálmese.- dijo uno de los chicos que acompañaba a Ariadna mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro- Buenos días chicos y chicas, bienvenidos a la elección de facción. Sé que todos estaréis muy nerviosos y tenéis todo el derecho de estarlo. Este momento es crucial para la vida de cualquier ser civilizado que viva en nuestra sociedad.

-Lo que ha querido decir Héctor es que estad tranquilos, esta prueba no os hará nada y es más, os ayudará bastante en vuestra elección. Solamente lo hacemos por vosotros.- Otro chico avanzaba lentamente por la sala mientras hablaba. Llevaba puesto un galante traje negro con una corbata blanca. Sin duda iba bien vestido para la ocasión.- El procedimiento es muy fácil. En esta sala existen seis puertas, la del fondo que señalo es por la que habéis entrado. La de detrás de mí, es por la que saldréis cuando hayáis vuelto todos después del test. Las otras cuatro puertas estaremos cada uno de nosotros en una, en estas os recrearemos el test que nos hicieron a nosotros e hicieron a todos los mayores de dieciséis años. Os iremos llamando por orden alfabético y os indicaremos por cual puerta deberéis entrar. Tanto en las pruebas como en la elección iréis de uno en uno por cada puerta. Lo siento mucho si os pone más nerviosos la espera, pero este es el procedimiento. ¿Alguna pregunta? ¿No? Bien, gracias.

Con una sonrisa empezó a retirarse y cada uno de los mayores se situó en una puerta. Cada uno gritó un nombre y cuatro alumnos se levantaron de sus correspondientes asientos.

El reloj iba pasando, los segundos eran eternos, los minutos igual, y las horas nunca llegaban, hasta que por fin escuché mi nombre. Me nombró Ariadna.

-Alexandra Vera, conmigo a la puerta tres.- Y tras sonreírme y decirme aquello, me levanto y me dirijo a Ariadna que estaba apoyada en la puerta después de salir de aquella habitación.

Entramos las dos juntas y era una mini sala oscura donde había una camilla, un ordenador, y una lámpara en el techo que para parecer más tétrica esa situación, solo alumbraba la zona de la camilla. Que más que una camilla parecía un sillón donde estirarse.

-Alex, siéntate ahí. Tú tranquila que me he fijado bien en que esté limpio para ti.

-No necesitaba eso. Pero gracias Ariadna.

-Tú tranquila, tú confía en mí. Se sentó en la silla del escritorio y escuché como tecleaba varias veces. Se levantó y preparando una jeringuilla la acercó a mi rostro para que la viese.- Supongo que será mejor que veas lo que voy a hacer. Esta inyección tiene un líquido por así decirlo que te induce en un estado parecido al coma. Tal estado empieza a producirte los escenarios pensados para la prueba y aparte reproduce en tu cabeza dos opciones que podrás hacer en cada escenario. Puede parecer difícil de entender, pero es mas fácil de lo que parece. Tú estarás dormidita y soñaras con cosas muy raras de las cuales solo pensaras en dos opciones y tendrás que elegir una. Ah por cierto… siento mucho lo qué paso, de verdad. Lo siento mucho.

La miré fijamente y asentí. Otra sonrisa suya apareció en el rostro y empezó a desinfectarme con un algodón una zona del cuello. Acercó la aguja a mi cuello y comenzó a inyectarla. Noté como entraba la mitad de ese trozo de acero y como soltaba el suave líquido. Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse y lo último que vi fue esa condenada luz del techo.

Lo veía todo oscuro, todo negro. Y de repente un pequeño gato se acerca a mi pierna acariciándose en ella. Mi cabeza me dolía de repente, no entendía lo que pasaba pero se me vinieron dos imágenes a la mente. O darle una patada al gato y alejarlo, o recogerlo sin más. Evidentemente lo recogí y la imagen del gato desapareció para volverse a poner todo oscuro.

Una viejecita sentada empezaba a balancearse mientras bebía un té o un café de a saber de qué era. Me miró y empezó a reírse. A reírse descaradamente y cada vez más alto. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Siguió riéndose hasta que se levantó y empezó a chillarme. Con todo lo que me había pasado con mi familia y todo, no estaba de humor para que me gritasen, saqué toda mi furia y comencé a discutir con esa señora sin soltar palabra, solo se escuchaban sonidos al azar. No podía soltar ni escuchar ninguna palabra, ninguna silaba, ninguna letra.

La viejecita desapareció y comencé a calmarme. Me encuentro en la calle y un chico sale corriendo de la izquierda hacia mí y me pone una manzana en mis manos. El chico desaparece por la derecha y de la izquierda sale un hombre con un arma ahora gritándome. Gritos de nuevo. Esta vez sí que le entiendo y me pregunta si he robado sus manzanas. Enseguida niego con la cabeza y me acusa de nuevo viendo la que tengo en la mano. La suelto y salgo huyendo rápidamente mientras me persigue. ¿Por qué huyo?

Todo vuelve a desaparecer de nuevo y me encuentro en mi clase en un examen realmente difícil. Extrañamente empiezo a escribir todas las respuestas y además son las correctas. Alguien por detrás me pregunta la numero veintisiete. Me giro un poco y de mi cabeza vuelven a surgir dos ideas, o se la digo o no. Decido decírsela, entre compañeros nos tenemos que ayudar si no tenemos ningún conflicto entre nosotros. La profesora me descubre y me pilla el examen. Me río un poco pensando en la de veces que me ha pasado esto en primaria. Qué tiempos aquellos.

¿Cómo puedo estar pensando en otra cosa que no sea en la prueba?

Todo vuelve a desaparecer, pero no me despierto. Tengo ganas de que esto termine. Me sitúo en lo que creo que es un parque de abnegación. Empiezo a comer un trozo de pan que tengo entre las manos y lanzo unas migas a las palomas que empiezan a venir. Un sin techo se aproxima y me pide comida. Le miro y miro mi pan, sé de qué trata esta parte. Sé que el hambre no es autentico, pero aún así la noto. Decido darle igualmente el pan. Seguramente él lleva muchos más días que yo sin comer aunque no exista realmente.

Todo se vuelve oscuro pero poco a poco voy abriendo los ojos. Ariadna me observa algo horrorizada y se levanta rápidamente a ver el ordenador.

-No creo que sea cierto pero…- Vuelve a teclear varias veces en el ordenador y enseguida me mira.- Alex vuelve a la sala, tú ya has terminado.

-Sé que dije que no me interesa. ¿Pero que ha salido en el…?- Sin dejarme terminar me levantó y me dirigió a la puerta abriéndola y cerrándola tras de mí.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

En la sala esférica, había muchísimos guardias, se nos tenía prohibido hablar por si alguien comentaba sobre la prueba a la gente que aún no la habían hecho. Yo por fin salí y me volví a sentar donde me correspondía. Vi a Kevin sentado a unas cinco sillas a la izquierda de la mía. En cuanto me mira me sonríe y vuelve a mirar hacia delante. Este tiempo se supone que se usa para reflexionar. ¿Por qué no me han dado los resultados del test? No es que me importe mucho pero lo quiero saber. Finalmente sé que me decidiré por Osadía y combatiré a los divergentes mano a mano. Ahora que lo pienso, yo no sé luchar ni nada, y me han comentado que las pruebas osadas son muy complicadas y requieren mucho esfuerzo para los más veteranos en ellas. Tengo que dar lo mejor de mí, tengo que conseguir pertenecer a Osadía.

El último chico sale de la puerta número cuatro y se vuelve a sentar. Los cuatro adultos, se posicionan de nuevo donde estaban y comienzan a explicarnos en qué consiste la elección.

-Como sabréis, facción antes que sangre, pues bien, ese tópico que habréis escuchado muchas veces y os lo habréis tomado a la ligera, aquí no pasa esto. Cuando entréis, veréis una mesa con cinco cuencos. Cada uno pertenece a una facción, y cada uno lleva una placa al lado con que facción representa ese cuenco. Parece algo muy hortera, pero representa algo muy valioso para la ciudad. Esos cinco recipientes fueron creados al mismo tiempo que las cinco facciones. En uno hay inscrito una llama representando a Osadía, en otro hay un pequeño árbol representando a Cordialidad, en el tercero veréis un gran ojo representando a Erudición, en el cuarto podréis ver como se puede observar una balanza que viene a ser Verdad, y en el quinto y a la derecha, veréis el cuenco de Abnegación del cual el símbolo son dos manos cogidas.- El chico hablaba sin parar pero muy serio, antes no había hablado en la otra charla.- Habrá una cuchilla puesta en la mesa que será desinfectada y limpiada por nuestros dos guardias que estén allí. Vosotros tendréis que cortaros una pequeña parte de la palma de la mano y dejar una gota de sangre en vuestra elección. Sé que suena muy duro, pero de ahí viene la frase facción antes que sangre.

¿Cortarnos? ¿Lo dice enserio? ¿Pero quién ha inventado semejante estupidez? Nos hacen levantarnos y vamos pasando uno por uno los noventa alumnos a la sala. Se oyen aplausos, se oyen insultos dirigidos al que acaba de salir, se oyen gritos de alegría y gente tirando monedas al suelo. Cuando me toca, empiezo a caminar poco a poco hasta la mesa. Empiezo a escuchar apuestas por todas partes. Varios hablan de mi blusa amarilla, descubren fácilmente que soy de cordialidad y casi todos apuestan a que elegiré mi facción actual.

Se equivocan.

Los dos guardias desinfectan el cuchillo concienzudamente y me lo vuelven a dejar en la mesa. Lo agarro por el mango, y mirando mi reflejo en la reluciente hoja, empieza a pasarme por la cabeza todos los acontecimientos de ayer. ¿Y si no es buena idea ir a Osadía? Que sea lo que dios quiera. Me clavo un poco la punta del cuchillo en la palma de la mano y lo muevo un poco haciendo una pequeña herida de la cual veo como va a salir una gota de sangre. Tengo que elegir rápidamente. ¿Osadía o Cordialidad?

¿Osadía?

¿Cordialidad?

Cierro fuertemente los ojos y dejo que mi mano se mueva sola. Oigo la gota caer en un cuenco y al abrir los ojos vi mi mano sobre la llama dorada grabada en el recipiente.

Soy una osada.

Los gritos salen de todos lados. Varios guardias sacan a los causantes de estos gritos fuera. Los insultos que antes oía, ahora son dirigidos hacia mí, pero no los escucho. Una sonrisa emerge a mi rostro y empiezo a respirar nuevamente.

Salgo de la sala por una puerta que me han indicado y veo a varios chicos y chicas de mi instituto esperando delante de un bus. Me ven y me acercan a ellos mientras comenzamos a hablar del tema tabú hasta los dieciséis años. La elección y la prueba. Varios hablan de lo real que era la maldita prueba y lo difícil que era elegir cualquier cosa.

Finalmente no sale nadie más después de mí y del autobús baja un chico de unos veinte años con una espalda mayor a la de un armario indicándonos que subamos. Por un momento nos quedamos todos bastante impresionados. Alguien con tanta espalda no se tendría ni que poder mover. Pero enseguida me fijo en otra cosa aparte. Viendo la gente que sube al bus, consigo ver a Kevin.

¿Kevin también es osado?

Me acercó a él y me siento a su lado en el autobús.

-¿Kevin? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Pues lo mismo que tú Alexandra, dirigirme a la sede de Osadía.

-¿Pero cómo has escogido Osadía?

-Fácil, cuando llegué a la prueba, me tocó a mi hermana, supongo que eso lo sabrás. Comenzamos a hablar de nuestra familia, sobre todo de mi abuelo. La persona que más he querido en este mundo, alguien que siempre ha estado a mi lado hasta la muerte. Ese hombre era un osado que iba a ser desde un principio erudito.

-Entonces como tú, pero igualmente no tendrías que haber escogido Osadía por e…-Y otra vez sin dejarme acabar la frase me vuelven a interrumpir.

-Lo sé, pero pensaba irme a Osadía desde pequeño. Aparte, luego del test y que mi resultado fuese osado, me decidí completamente. Tampoco me preocupa mucho.

-Entraras en guerra, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Y tú Alexandra, entraras en guerra, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-No me cambies de tema.

-No te cambio de tema. He decidido seguir los pasos de mi abuelo y convertirme en un soldado tan ágil como él.

Eso era muy cierto, lo que le faltaba de fuerza a Kevin le sobraba de más en velocidad. A parte ese chico sabía perfectamente escalar. Una vez me dijo que le acompañase a escalar un pequeño monte de las afueras de Osadía. No pude ni hacer un cuarto de esa montaña. Era medianamente imposible, sólo tenía siete años.

El trayecto hasta Osadía no era muy largo. Nosotros éramos un grupo de dieciséis alumnos de los cuales había doce niños que formaban parte de osadía desde pequeños. Nacidos y criados en Osadía. El chico que se sentaba delante de todo se levantó y empezó a presentarse.

-Bien chicos y chicas. Bienvenidos a Osadía. En unos veinte minutos llegaremos a vuestra nueva sede y os dividiréis en dos grupos, los pertenecientes desde antes a Osadía y los que vienen de otras facciones. Los que ya eráis de Osadía, os iréis a vuestras casas y cogeréis todas vuestras cosas. Los demás, por favor levantaos los que seáis.- Nos levantamos dos chicas y dos chicos y nos miramos unos a otros- Vosotros sé que ya tenéis todas vuestras pertenencias y os dirigiréis a la sede inmediatamente junto a mí.

Al pasar los veinte minutos el autobús se para mostrándonos un pequeño descampado con un único edificio con las escaleras por el exterior de este. Las escaleras estaban prácticamente destruidas, había zonas en las cuales no se podía ni pasar a menos de que dieses un buen salto entre escalón y escalón.

Nos acercamos a ese edificio y vimos como nuestro guía subía por una cuerda que llevaba a lo que sería el inicio de las escaleras. Vamos subiendo uno por uno la cuerda y empezamos a subirlas. Erik, que así nos había dicho antes de bajar del autobús que se llamaba, empezó a aumentar el ritmo durante un buen rato.

-La zona que subiréis ahora es muy inestable, lo mejor es que lo hagáis de uno en uno y corriendo, no podemos permitir ir lentos y dejar peso en esos escalones.

Le hacemos caso y empezamos a pasar corriendo esa zona. Yo siendo la última después de que la otra chica pasase, aunque le haya costado bastante, miro el tramo de escalones medio sueltos y enseguida noto las cuatro miradas de los demás esperando que yo comience. Me agarro rápidamente a la fachada del edificio y me impulso corriendo sin parar. Llego hasta donde están mis compañeros y seguimos como si no hubiese sido nada. Karin que sigue caminando cada vez con menos miedo, rompe accidentalmente uno de los escalones dejando un hueco por el cual pasa cualquiera de nosotros. Se agarra del otro escalón y comenzamos a ayudarle a subir de nuevo. En cuanto la levantamos seguimos caminando hasta llegar al hueco tan grande que había visto antes. No puede ser, no me creo que tengamos que saltar esto. Erik abre una puerta que había antes del hueco y suspirando alegremente de no tener que saltar, entro viendo que tenemos que cruzar unos cuantos tablones de madera donde debajo de ellos no hay nada, está el vacío. El corazón se me encoge, siento como me lo aprietan con un puño mientras sigo caminando. En cuanto llegamos a la otra habitación, Erik vuelve a abrir una puerta situándonos de nuevo al exterior y viendo unos últimos escalones terminamos consiguiendo llegar hasta el tejado plano del edificio.

-Vamos a ver. Osadía está en guerra como bien sabéis contra la divergencia. Nosotros defendemos la ciudad como soldados de primera, y como necesitamos al número mayor de soldados, se dio la orden de que nadie puede ser echado de Osadía.- Una sonrisa salió en mi rostro, sabía que las pruebas osadas eran complicadas y te podían echar fácilmente.- Eso no significa que os podáis relajar todo lo que queráis, no. Vuestros resultados como pruebas os darán una especie de puntos. Depende de la puntuación que os pongamos nosotros tendréis unos privilegios u otros. Vuestra puntuación repercute directamente a vuestra alimentación por ejemplo.- No lo entendía bien, pero eso que Erik acababa de decir no me gustaba nada, nada de nada.- Si no os lo curráis no comeréis bien, de eso trata. Y no solo en la comida, si no en prácticamente toda la comodidad y en los entrenamientos extras.

¿En serio permitirán que muramos de hambre si no conseguimos terminar correctamente los ejercicios? Me parece una medida disciplinaria demasiado estricta. Necesito esforzarme, tengo que conseguir formar parte del ejército osado. Tengo que conseguirlo.


End file.
